


Lebah

by faihyuu



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: Other, for #Animalia Challange
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greece kecil yang bertanya pada Turkey.#Animalia Challange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lebah

Lebah  
(c)faihyuu  
Hetalia Axis Powers  
(c)Hidekaz Himaruya  
For : Animalia Challange  
.  
.  
.

Kekhalifahan Utsmaniyah

Greece kecil menarik-narik ujung baju Turkey.Sementara,yang ditarik bajunya tersenyum."Ada apa,Heracles?"tanya Turkey sembari mengelus-elus rambut coklat bergelombang Greece."Kau tahu itu namanya apa?"tunjuk Greece pada bunga tulip yang ada di kompleks kerajaan.Turkey mengerutkan kening,Masa,dia tidak tahu,sih?  
"Itu bunga tulip,"jawab Turkey pada akhirnya.Greece menghela napas."Kalau itu aku tahu!"katanya,nada bicaranya yang malas berubah menjadi nada khas anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.Turkey lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening."Yang mana,sih?"tanya Turkey.Greece menunjuk-nujuk bunga tulip itu lagi."Yang itu,lho!"  
Turkey hanya menatap bingung Greece."Itu bunga tulip,Heracles."Greece menggeram."Dasar Bodoh."katanya. Turkey hanya memasang tampang bodoh.Greece menggeram.Ia menarik tangan besar Turkey dengan tangan mungilnya.Lalu,ia menunjuk makhluk mungil bersayap yang hinggap di bunga tulip yang tadi ia tunjuk.Kemudian binatang mungil itu terbang dengan sayapnya yang juga mungil."Maksudku itu."  
Turkey tertawa.Greece menatapnya tak suka."Aku hanya bertanya,"gumamnya.Turkey mengelus rambut bergelombang Greece lagi,rambutnya benar-benar sama persis seperti Ibunya."Itu lebah."kata Turkey.Greece menatap Turkey dengan mata yang berinar-binar,membuat Turkey bertanya-tanya pada batinnya,Kemana mata yang selalu mengantuk itu?  
"Lebah itu apa?"tanyanya lagi.Turkey tertawa."Kau benar-benar pintar,ya?Kamu banyak bertanya sejak aku datang."Greece mengangguk."Tentu saja,Ibu yang mengajariku untuk bertanya jika aku tidak tahu."Saat berkata itu mata Greece berbinar ceria.Turkey tersenyum sendu.Dia benar-benar sayang Ibunya,seperti aku mencintai Bizantynum.  
"Kamu mau tahu tentang lebah,'kan?"tanya Turkey.Bocah kecil dengan iris hijau virdian itu mengangguk."Kamu tahu madu?"tanya Turkey lagi.Greece terlihat berfikir sejenak,kemudian ia mengangguk."Aku tahu,Ibu pernah memberikannya.Rasanya enaaakk sekali,"  
Turkey mengangguk."Dan madu yang rasanya enak itu berasal dari lebah,"  
.  
.  
Emirgan Park,Istanbul

Turkey berjalan beriringan dengan Greece."Kau benar-benar jahat,Greece."katanya,lalu ia tergelak sendiri."Ayahmu ada didekatmu,tapi kau malah mengacuhkannya."guraunya.Greece meliriknya sinis."Lalu,kau apa?Aku memberikan pelukan?Cih,maaf saja."  
Turkey lagi-lagi tergelak.Greece hanya menatapnya aneh sambil mengelus-elus kucing yang selalu berada diatas kepalanya."Kenapa kau?Sudah mulai gila?"tanyanya sarkatis.Turkey tersenyum tipis."Aku hanya rindu pada putraku.Tidak boleh memangnya?"katanya.Greece hanya menatap datar Turkey."Aku baru tahu kau punya putra.Kau sangat tua sekali,ya."katanya malas.Turkey membalas,"Ingat,kau juga tua.Lagipula putraku,'kan manis,Aku benar-benar rindu dengannya."  
"Ibu tolong aku...Jauhkanlah aku dari orang bodoh ini."gumamnya saangaat kecil,namun dapat didengar oleh Turkey."Kau rindu ibumu tetapi kau tidak rindu pada ayahmu?"tanyanya.Greece memutar bola matanya,bosan."buat apa aku merindukan orang yang telah membunuh Ibuku?"  
Turkey terdiam.Ia tersenyum sendu."Kau masih dendam padaku...?"  
Greece merasa atmosfir tidak enak enak disini."Tidak.Namun,mengungkit masa lalu adalah kegemaranku."Ujarnya sambil membuka tas ransel yang di bawanya.Saat dibuka ,keluar beberapa kucing gemuk dari sana.Turkey tertegun."Kau bawa kucing-kucing itu ke sini?"Greece mengangguk."Mereka sendiri yang masuk kedalam ranselku."Ah,kecintaan dan kedekatan Greece dengan kucing begitupun sebaliknya memang tidak bisa Turkey pahami.  
Greece mengeluarkan sepucuk surat.Ia memberikan surat itu pada pria dengan topeng putih porselen dihadapannya."Anggap saja itu surat dariku untuk surau-surat mu selama ini,"  
Turkey tertawa."Jahat sekali.Kau baru membalasnya sekarang."  
Greece hanya terdiam.Animalia bergenus Apis – lebah – terbang dan hinggap di bunga warna-warni di taman itu.Membawa kenangan Greece ke beberapa abad yang lalu.Greece tersenyum miring.Semuanya – Turkey yang ia katai bodoh saat kecil – takkan pernah ia lupa.Namun,Turkey yang selalu menjawab pertanyaannya akan selalu Greece ingat.  
END  
Note : Sorry for OOC,Gaje(maybe),Sorry for Typos,and they friends  
A/N(?):Fic buat Animalia Challange,saya harap yang seperti ini(?)diperbolehkan.Maaf jika hasilnya jauh dari ekspetasi(?)yahh namanya juga realita (?)/apaini  
Fact/?:Sebenarnya Tulip itu dari kekhalifahan Utsmaniyah Ottoman alias Turki ,cuma lebih terkenal bangetnya itu di si Nether(?)Dan masalah surat-surat itu terinspirasi dari fanfik hetalia Necrofantasia................../dor


End file.
